


Bringing Christmas To You

by Oddree13



Series: OMGCP Advent Calendar [18]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Surprises, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Dex asked for what was easily the tenth time.“Yes, I promise they’ll like you and I wasn’t going to leave you in the Haus alone this time of year, not after everything that happened,” Nursey replied, holding Dex’s hand as they rode the New York bound train.





	Bringing Christmas To You

**Author's Note:**

> For the eighteenth day of the OMGCP Winter Extravaganza! Prompt - Visiting the Family During the Holidays

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Dex asked for what was easily the tenth time. 

“Yes, I promise they’ll like you. I wasn’t going to leave you in the Haus alone this time of year, not after everything that happened,” Nursey replied, holding Dex’s hand as they rode the New York bound train. 

Dex had come out at the end of the summer before moving into the Haus and needless to say his family didn’t react well. He’d gone back for Thanksgiving, but left after a day when his mother made a comment about how Dex should consider leaving Samwell because that school was confusing him. There was a lot of yelling, and Dex may have exited the house after disclosing in a rather crude manner that not only was he in a relationship with someone, but he was “the one who played bitch.” After the tears had dried and the wound had somewhat healed, Nursey pointed out that both of them bottomed, but that was neither here nor there. 

“I guess I just don’t want to impose for so long because I know you don’t celebrate Christmas and I could have just come for New Years.”

“You’re the only person I know who would turn down two weeks in New York City with your boyfriend because it was impolite,” Nursey smiled, moving his thumb along the back of his boyfriend’s hand. “Besides, Mami grew up celebrating Christmas, she just doesn’t anymore. They invited you, Dex, and they want you with us no matter what the season.”

“I know that but it’s only been a few months and…”

“And what?”

“You keep treating this like we’re in it for the long haul, and I don’t want to delude myself is all…”

“Listen, Poindexter, the way I see it is that the last two and a half years has been a lot of flirting and foreplay. We just took a bit to get it together. I’m not dating you just for fun. Sure we might break up in the future, but I’m not starting this with that in mind. I’m starting this with you knowing there is a possibility that I might put a ring on it, and that’s fine by me,” Nursey explained, leaning back in his chair, his hand still linked with Dex’s. 

Dex opened and closed his mouth trying to find the right response, eventually settling on “I’d be the one proposing.” 

The rest of the train ride went smoothly and the pair caught a cab at the station to the Nurse’s home. Pulling up to the brownstone Nursey looked curiously at the string of lights outside, but kept the curiosity to himself. It wasn't as if they'd never had lights before, but most years his moms didn't bother to put them up. 

Using his house key, Nursey opened the door and walked inside, calling out for his parents, announcing their arrival. Hearing their response from the kitchen, Nursey led Dex down the hall and to the great room, but was not prepared for the sight. 

His usual living room had been transformed into what looked like a Christmas catalog. A big tree took up the corner of the room where the bar cart usually stood and the mantle over the fireplace had four stockings, one for each of the Nurse's and one for Dex. There was garland strewn all over the place and when Nursey turned to the kitchen he saw his moms, Rosa and Monica, sitting at the counter drinking coffee out of Santa mugs. 

“I thought you said your family didn't do Christmas,” Dex whispered to Nursey, as they walked towards the two women to greet them.

“We don't,” Nursey confessed and went to hug both his mothers, reintroducing Will again since they hadn't seen him since parents weekend sophomore year, way before they were dating. 

“Mami, Ma, what's all this,” he asked, once the hellos had been said and hugs had been exchanged. 

“Well when you told us that Will would be coming here and not going to Maine we didn't want him to feel too homesick so we brought some Christmas out and even looked up what churches around here had services. Will, mijo, Derecito didn't tell us what kind of Christian you were so we printed out the most common ones and the list it's in your room,” Rosa explained. 

Will stood blinking at them, stunned, and his eyes filled with tears before he could turn away. 

“What’s wrong?” Nursey asked, stepping towards Will, his hands on his shoulders. The redhead couldn’t explain his reaction right away and just cried. His own family had reacted so badly and now the Nurse’s, who’ve only met him once, made their home more welcoming in one night than his own had ever been. 

Once he was able to compose himself he thanked both Rosa and Monica, and hugged them both tightly. Nursey for his part was stunned by the way his moms, who had really tried to avoid embracing this holiday, saw how much it meant to Derek to make this break as perfect as it could be for Will, and went above and beyond for their son and his boyfriend. Nurse was lucky in so many ways and he was just happy that he could share that luck with Dex. 

***

A few nights later Derek sat beside Will at midnight mass, holding his boyfriend’s hand as he celebrated his faith despite what his family thought and the next morning woke up beside him to open presents. Will knew then and there that in a few Christmases there would be a ring under the tree for Derek.


End file.
